


Just A Window Away

by WhoAtHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Danielle have known each other forever, but can they be more than just best friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Window Away

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Kake(Jim Kirk/Danielle Blake) - Girl/Boy Next Door AU

Dani wasn't just the girl next door, she was also Jim's very best friend in the whole world and their bedrooms were so close together that he could crawl out his window and into hers when Frank was getting scary. Of course, her parent's didn't like the practice much, but who were they to judge, they had no clue what Frank was like.

As they grew older they spent less time with their families and more time with each other. Often time Danielle's sister tagged along, Jim and Dani basically raising her since they knew better than most that parents were unreliable. 

It wasn't until High School that Jim noticed that his feelings had moved past friendship, he felt far more deeply for her than just simple friendship. It wasn't about looks like it was with the girls he tried to distract himself with. Sure she'd grown up and become absolutely gorgeous, but it was he spirit that he loved. Wait, loved? Yes, that felt right. 

He groaned quietly and threw himself back against his bed. He couldn't even pretend anymore, couldn't even pay attention to anyone besides her no matter how hard he tried. It'd been a good six months since he'd been on a date or even so much as looked at another girl.  
"What's wrong?" he heard her familiar voice ask, his head jerking in the direction of his open window and Danielle climbing into his room.

He sighed, he needed to know if she felt anything near what he did for her. He wasn't worried about ruining their friendship, they were too close for that to happen, but if he didn't ask he couldn't move on.

"I'm in love and I don't know if she feels the same way," he muttered.

Danielle snorted, "That's such a lie Jim Kirk, you haven't spent time with any girls other than me in like half a year."

He just stared at her, hoping if he did so long enough she would catch on.

She did. "Oh...oh! Really?! I mean, you're not just saying it?"

"I wouldn't just say it. Love isn't easy for me, you know that."

"Yeah, I do I just-- I love you too Jim. Have for years, I was just waiting for your heart to catch up with mine."

"How did you know it would?"

"We're meant to be Jim."

And just like that they were laying on his bed, wrapped in each other's arms and exchanging soft kisses here and there.


End file.
